


once you left, twice you come

by prairieshine (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/prairieshine
Summary: Morgiana melihat, mengamati. Alibaba adalah stepa, Alibaba adalah pemburu; Alibaba segalanya.





	

** once you left, twice you come **

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other note:** canon.

* * *

Morgiana melihat dirinya yang seperti orang mati, tetapi membuka mata, di cermin malam itu. Malam ketika orang-orang yang mengucapkan belasungkawa terakhir atas Alibaba sudah pulang. Dia sebelumnya berjuta kali merasa payah dan ingin mati, di masa lalunya yang terjerat tali kekang, namun  kali ini, dia bukan mati, dia bukan binasa, tetapi lebih dari sengsara.

Tetapi waktu melompat untuknya. Masa mengalir bak sungai, dan Morgiana mendayung di atasnya. Tahun-tahun berat sudah memenuhi pundak dan punggungnya sebagai luka, dan yang kali ini tak mengapa.

Alibaba datang kembali sebagai buah dari tangis-tangis tanpa suara tanpa air mata, dengan segala yang ia punya, dan aroma yang sama seperti yang pernah Morgiana ingin sebelumnya. Bahkan tawanya pun bisa mengais energi terakhir Morgiana untuk balas tersenyum.

_Halo_ , kata Morgiana dalam hati, _satu kali kaupergi dan dua kali kaudatang dalam hidupku,_

_maka yang ketiga akan kutukar dengan nyawaku_.

* * *

“Ini enak.” Alibaba, barangkali berkembang secara alami, jadi punya kebiasaan mengejutkan Morgiana dengan muncul dari balik lengan kanannya dan mencuri cicip dari masakan setengah jadi. “Kau memang akan jadi istri yang baik. Bukan hanya memasak yang membuatmu keren, sih, sebenarnya.” Dan Alibaba tersenyum seperti lupa dunia.

Ada dunia yang diceritakan Aladdin, padang luas dengan sedikit rumput dan banyak batu juga puncak-puncak landai tempat kuda berburu keberanian, dan Morgiana hanya bisa membayangkannya, tetapi sekarang ia rasa ia tahu bagaimana khayalannya bisa berakhir di Alibaba. Seakan padang itu bisa ditemukan di sana, sinar matahari yang mengemas ada di matanya dan aura kebebasan ada di setiap bagian wajahnya. Beberapa waktu lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, hari pernikahan akan tiba dan dia mengecil hanya dengan memikirkannya.

“Sebenarnya kau bisa menyewa salah satu koki Kougyoku.” Alibaba menjauh untuk menjangkau segelas air putih. Lantas bersandar pada konter. “Dan memasak untuk kita. Mmm, makan siang di halaman belakang yang teduh. Kau tentu tidak akan capek.”

Morgiana hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Aku senang memasak untukmu.”

Lalu Alibaba menyengir lebar. Tertawa bahagia tanpa ujung-pangkal, hingga ia harus menjatuhkan keningnya ke bahu Morgiana.

“Apakah itu lucu?” Morgiana berusaha agar tak bernada semenekan mungkin. Ia menelengkan kepala.

“Ada syarat lain agar orang tertawa; merasa terlalu bahagia, Mor, dan kau mengerti ini.” Alibaba membuat jari-jarinya meniti jalan di sepanjang lengan Morgiana. “Terima kasih, ya. Kau memang makin terlihat seperti orang yang cocok untukku dari hari ke hari.”  

Satu kali Alibaba meninggalkannya, dua kali dia datang, dan andai saja Morgiana bisa menghitung seberapa banyak Alibaba membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, lamat-lamat koak burung senja yang pulang mengiringi jalannya Mor menuju sudut halaman belakang. Dia tidak membawakan apapun, meski ia mengamati belakangan ini bahwa Alibaba cukup menikmati teh sore. Dia hanya membawa dirinya sendiri, dan pelan-pelan ia berhenti di kejauhan, di balik bebungaan rendah dan tanaman kecil dia mengamati Alibaba yang membaca baik-baik gulungan dalam bahasa Toran.

Di dunia yang sama, masih seputar dongeng Aladdin, mengisahkan tentang anak laki-laki (dan, pada kasus yang langka, perempuan), yang menjadi pemburu elang di usia tertentu, dan mendaki puncak-puncak gunung terjal dengan pakaian tradisional. Morgiana bisa membayangkannya. Mereka mungkin bukan seorang prajurit garda depan yang bertombak, bersenjata besar atau dengan komando paling nyaring, tetapi mereka paling bersahabat dengan makhluk yang sering dilupakan manusia-manusia lain.

Dan Alibaba, dia bukan ksatria yang sehebat jenderal-jenderal terhormat dan siap menggilas, dia hanya anak raja yang terbuang dan bukan pembesar. Dia anak kecil di depan para pemimpin berpengalaman; tetapi dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan dia bisa lebih peduli pada apapun daripada siapapun yang Morgiana kenal.

Siapa yang rela menghabiskan separuh harta _dungeon_ hanya untuk membebaskan sekian banyak budak yang bahkan tak bisa dihitungnya sendiri? Alibaba adalah para pemburu elang itu, yang mencari cara untuk menjadi hebat dengan menepi dengan jalur yang dia tapaki sendiri.

Satu kali lagi Morgiana melangkah, dan ia berhenti untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tak bisa memikirkan apapun tentang pernikahan mereka dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, tetapi, sudahlah, barangkali ini bukan waktunya untuk berpikir.

Ini waktunya untuk melangkah.

Di seberang sana, Alibaba sedang tersenyum padanya.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: merely to satisfy this ever-insatiable desire for romance-stuffs. aaaaah alimor; still love them tho huhu can the wedding be soon but ah since (piip-spoiler-piip) takes place i doubt it wil shower us with fluffiness and happiness soon sigh
> 
> betewe tentang ‘negeri’ yang didongengkan aladdin, itu dalam dunia nyata adalah mongolia. klan kouga diteorikan dari sana kan. sila gugling tentang anak-anak pemburu elang di mongolia (mongolian eagle hunters) and you’ll see one of the world’s greatest children story! kemarin nemu catatan perjalanan seorang fotografer tentang pemburu elang di sana—dan terkagum-kagum sendiri sama hasil jepretannya *0*


End file.
